


Luna Llena

by AbiGuasavi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiGuasavi/pseuds/AbiGuasavi
Summary: En un mundo lleno de bellas criaturas de fantasía, donde conviven la belleza humana y mítica. Un vampiro y un hombre lobo se enamoran a una corta edad, ambos logran enlazar sus destinos descubriendo como el mundo comienza a cambiar.Yuuri Katsuki, un joven chupa sangre promete proteger a Victor Nikiforov, licántropo heredero del trono de Rusia, ambos pasan pocos años juntos debido a que Victor debe cumplir con su deber y el país en el que Yuuri residía entra en guerra.Sin embargo ni siquiera la distancia podrá separarlos.Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo y MAPPA.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov





	Luna Llena

**Chupa sangre**

Chupa sangre es un termino vulgar con el que se les apoda a la raza de vampiros, aquellos seres que se alimentan de la sangre principalmente, estos seres eran temidos en la época medieval por la Iglesia debido a su gran capacidad física y a la creencia de que solo podían alimentarse de sangre humana.   
Sin embargo, en el siglo XVIII eso cambio gracias a el fin de la edad oscura que dio paso a una gran liberación de conocimiento, ahora gracias al Renacimiento ahora las criaturas convivían en armonía con los seres humanos y se habían descifrado los mitos sobre estas dando lugar a una gran época de paz donde ninguno era discriminado.

Pero eso no detenía las guerras que los seres humanos provocaban por proteger sus ideales, cambiar los de otros, ganar territorio o simplemente obtener poder a través de uno de los métodos mas salvajes creados por el ser humano. Para la mala fortuna de Escocia, un país lleno de hermosos paisajes ese había sido el resultado de la muerte de su reina Maria Estuardo. Ahora Escocia no solo había perdido su propio territorio sino que ahora ni siquiera era un país soberano y eso no solo afectaba a sus habitantes sino también a las criaturas que habitaban en aquellas tierras montañosas.

Una familia había sido afectada en la época de invierno, mientras buscaban refugio cerca de un bosque a las afueras de un pueblo se vieron afectados por los vientos de las montañas que los llevaron cerca de la muerte pero eso no les impidió que continuaran con su camino a el pueblo mas cercano con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien "similar" a ellos que les ofreciera una morada en donde quedarse y proteger a su pequeño.

Mientras aquello sucedía un joven vampiro realizaba las tareas del castillo que mantenía a flote con ayuda del comercio local de alimentos provenientes de vacas y cabras, pero aquel joven no tenia la apariencia de un habitante de Escocia. Su cabellera azabache, ojos chocolate ligeramente rasgados y su estatura por debajo del promedio hacían que resaltara aun mas en el pueblo cuando lo único que deseaba era totalmente lo contrario.

Yuuri Katsuki era aquel joven, un joven vampiro que se negaba a hablar mas de lo necesario y a apartar los rumores que se habían creado sobre el pues todo el pueblo solía decir que simplemente era un humano debilucho que había llegado como inmigrante cuando en realidad era todo menos un humano normal. Yuuri Katsuki era un "chupa sangre", un vampiro real que no solo provenía de las lejanas tierras de Oriente sino que también era de un clan con sangre real, por ello se destacaba entre una multitud, no solo por su piel pálida que parecía brillar al sol sino por aquellas habilidades que solo las personas que lo ayudaban en el castillo habían visto.

Aquel joven de apariencia "normal" había viajado por todo el mundo, presencio desde los hermosos cerezos de su tierra natal hasta aquellas pirámides provenientes de las tierras apenas descubiertas que a pesar de su hermosa arquitectura estaban siendo destruidas por el ser con quien convivía todo el tiempo. Vivió en carne propia aquellas guerras contadas en leyendas, conoció a grandes lideres que fueron traicionados y observo como el mundo le obligaba a alejarse de su tierra por el nuevo gobierno impuesto en el campo donde nació. Pero a pesar de aquello siempre contaba con la misma sonrisa sincera que le brindaba a la gente de los alrededores, aquella sonrisa que ablandaba los corazones mas petrificados y lograba unir a toda su familia.

Yuuri Katsuki no solo era un vampiro sino que para muchos era un enviado del universo y ahora aquel joven se encontraba negociando el precio de varias piezas de queso que se encontraban en la carretilla a las afueras del castillo que según las escrituras era suyo, alzo el dedo indice tratando de convencer a aquel señor que se había convertido en cliente frecuente pues según sus palabras Yuuri era "su pequeña dosis de risa".

\- Arthur no me mienta por favor, ambos sabemos que este queso se lo vendí ayer por debajo de lo que se lo vende aquel granjero - menciono Yuuri señalando a aquel granjero que siempre solía comprarle los productos provenientes de la granja del castillo y venderlos casi al doble de su precio.

El señor sonrio y dandole el dinero correspondiente por el queso se fue con su carretilla, a las espaldas de Yuuri un joven moreno se encontraba riendo, Yuuri quien no estaba mas que molesto volteo a observar al joven propietario de la risa y alzo ambas cejas indicando su desagrado.

\- No puedo dejar de reír cuando se trata de ti Yuuri - dijo Pichit Chulanot, el propietario de aquella escandalosa risa mientras se alejaba lentamente de Yuuri pues sabia que la reacción de su mejor amigo no seria del todo favorable para el.

Yuuri Katsuki,como solía hacerlo cuando eran apenas infantes se dedico a perseguir a Pichit Chulanot por las afueras del castillo, pasando por incontables puestos de granjeros, establos y carretillas que llevaban sus piezas de queso. Una vez se canso de correr normalmente respiro profundamente y corrió casi a la velocidad de la luz alcanzando a Pichit. Toco su hombro espantando a Pichit y estiro su mejilla molestándolo.

\- Eso es trampa Yuuri - menciono Pichit mientras jadeaba apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, bajo la mirada y comenzó a tratar de recuperar la respiración observando al suelo.

Yuuri rió con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba murmullos provenientes de las personas del pueblo, pronto se alejo de Pichit para ir al lugar donde se encontraba el alboroto, aparto a la multitud y encontró algo asombroso. Tres lobos albinos se encontraban en el suelo, uno parecía apenas un cachorro pero los tres tenían algo en común que no era su pelaje sino que los tres estaban heridos.

\- iPichit! - Grito el azabache llamando a su amigo, por la capacidad que tenia para oir los latidos de los demás, aquellos lobos estaban perdiendo sangre y no resistirían al menos que alguien los ayudara.

Después de aquel grito Pichit llamo a los habitantes del castillo quienes con rapidez fueron al lugar donde estaba Yuuri, seis personas se llevaron a los dos licantropos adultos y Yuuri se dedico a llevar al castillo al pequeño cachorro quien no emitía algún latido perceptible al oído de Yuuri

iHola corazones! Espero hayan leído el mensaje que deje en mi perfil, la verdad es que deseaba hacerle unos cambios a la historia y para ello debía editarla totalmente. Espero les guste tanto como a mi y continúen apoyándome con votos y comentarios. Los quiero mucho y gracias por leer este capitulo


End file.
